7 Cara Mendapatkan Cinta Ala Conan Edogawa
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Conan jatuh cinta? Duh, Ran gimana tuh? Ah, jangan pikirkan Ran kita lihat saja bagaimana Conan mendapatkan cintanya. Okey?  Berseru ria "OKE!"
1. Chapter 1

**-7 Cara Mendapatkan Cinta Ala Conan Edogawa-  
Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance  
Pairing : Conan & Ai  
WARNING : typo, OOC, POV suka-suka Author, kadang alur gak jelas, ceritanya gak berkualitas, gak terlalu romantis menurut aku (maklum Author gak pinter soal cinta)  
Summary : Conan jatuh cinta? Duh, Ran gimana tuh? Ah, jangan pikirkan Ran kita lihat saja bagaimana Conan mendapatkan cintanya. Okey?**

**Berseru ria "OKE!"**

Conan Edogawa, laki-laki berumur -?- yang kini sedang kasmaran. Hatinya selalu dihiasi bunga-bunga cinta yang tengah berkembang. Senyum selalu terlihat menghiasi wajahnya yang makin hari makin terlihat berseri (Author aja gak tau wajah berseri kaya' gimana?). Belum lagi perubahan sifat dan sikapnya yang makin gentle –mungkin-

Ai yang menganggap ada perubahan terhadap tikus percobaannya, mulai berpikiran 'aneh'. Belum lagi saat Conan senyum-senyum gak jelas padanya. Ai yang gak mau aura cool-nya hilang hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin dan aura pembunuh luar biasa seakan berkata 'jauhi-aku-atau-kubunuh-kau!'

Sudah sekitar 4 minggu atau sebulan atau 30 hari –kalau bukan febuari- hal itu berlangsung. Conan kadang tertawa sendiri. Kadang bicara sendiri. Kadang pula menerawang sesuatu nun jauh di sana (Conan masih waras gak sih?). Ai tak mau ambil pusing akan hal itu. Baginya mungkin Conan hanya stress karena Ran sudah jadian dengan Eisuke Hondo, teman sekelas Ran. Namun bagi orang lain Conan justru terlihat aneh. Hal itu membuat salah satu temannya bertanya.

"Conan kamu kenapa?" tanya gadis yang sedang memperhatikan Conan sambil memegang bahu Conan sehingga Conan terkejut.

"eh, Ayumi aku tak apa-apa kok" Conan menjawab sambil tersenyum

"begitukah?" Ayumi ragu. Conan mengangguk. "coba aku lihat apa yang kamu tulis" ucapnya sambil mengambil buku Conan.

"hei jangan!" teriak Conan sambil mempertahankan buku miliknya yang berusaha direbut Ayumi.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAMU?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuat Conan dan Ayumi berhenti saling menarik buku. Itu . . . suara Genta

"memangnya apa masalahmu?" Ai yang kelihatannya menjadi lawan Genta, bicara dengan tenang.

"Ai, kau . . . ." suara Genta terdengar geram "JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU!"

"apa pedulimu" Ai menjawab datar.

"DIAM KAU!" Genta makin kesal dibuatnya.

"Genta! Jangan membuat kerusuhan di kelas!" ujar Mitsuhiko sambil menahan Genta untuk menghentikan pertengkaran seru yang terjadi. Genta tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ai pun hanya memandang dengan penuh ancaman pada Genta. Matanya benar-benar sinis menatap laki-laki bertubuh gemuk yang mencoba menantangnya.

Beberapa murid yang menyaksikan duel antara Genta, ketua klub sepak bola yang melawan Ai, putri SMP Teitan yang dingin jadi terbawa suasana. Rasa was was dan tegang menyelimuti kelas tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Bu Jodie datang merusak suasana.

"huh, kalian ini padahal sudah kelas 3 SMP tapi masih hobi bertengkar karena masalah sepele?" Bu Jodie kesal. Dengan nada yang makin lama makin tinggi ia menasihati Genta dan Ai yang tidak saling memandang satu sama lain semenjak pertengkaran dihentikan Bu Jodie.

"dia yang salah Bu" Genta mencoba membela diri.

"Ibu tak mau tau siapa yang salah, PULANG SEKOLAH KALIAN BERSIHKAN KELAS INI!" akhirnya Bu Jodie memberi hukuman pada tersangka, eh Ai dan Genta maksudnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah

"hei buku siapa ini?" Genta bertanya sambil memegang buku bersampul biru yang tidak ditulis namanya. Baru saja Genta akan membuka halaman pertama pada buku tersebut sebuah suara terdengar keras.

"akh, itu bukuku"

"oh ini bukumu Conan. Sebentar ya, aku mau baca dulu" Genta melanjutkan membuka buku tersebut namun . . . .

"jangan itu buku orang lain, kau tak boleh membacanya seenaknya" teriak Conan sambil mencoba merebut buku dari Genta yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tiba-tiba Genta tertawa. Adakah sesuatu yang lucu? Kelihatannya bagi Genta memang ada yang lucu tertulis dibuku itu dengan jelas.

"hei kalian kenapa?" Ai bertanya bingung melihat Genta yang terus tertawa cekikikan. Ditangannya ia masih memegang sebuah lap yang agak usang. Lebih tepatnya kotor.

"kau harus membaca buku ini. Isinya ada- hmmmp" Genta akan menjawab pertanyaan Ai seakan mereka sudah baikan lagi, namun Conan menutup mulut Genta.

"bukan apa-apa kok Haibara!" Conan cengengesan "kembalikan bukuku" akhirnya buku berhasil didapatkan oleh Conan. Berbisik-bisik ia pada Genta dengan wajah serius kemudian keluarlah Conan dari dalam kelas yang sedang dibersihkan Ai dan Genta yang kelihatannya sudah mulai bertengkar lagi karena sudah terdengar suara barang pecah dari kelas tersebut.

* * *

-Conan POV-

Huh, untung saja bukan Ai yang menemukan bukuku. Kalau tidak habislah aku. Kira-kira Genta akan memberitahukan hal tadi pada Ai tidak ya? Kenapa aku khawatir begini.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuhiko muncul di belakangku, membuatku terkejut dan hampir-hampir jantungan. Buku yang ku bawa pun hampir saja terjatuh karenanya. Untung saja aku cukup cekatan. Mitsuhiko hanya senyum melihat tingkahku yang semakin gaje.

"Conan, kok baru pulang? Ada kasus ya? Kok tidak mengajak kami?" Mitsuhiko bertanya bertubi-tubi padaku, membuatku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dahulu.

"tidak kok. Hanya saja tadi bukuku tertinggal di dalam kelas." Jawabku sambil menenangkan jantungku yang terus berdetak tak karuan.

"oh iya, apa itu kertasmu?" tanya Mitsuhiko sambil menunjuk sebuah kertas yang tergeletak di dekatku berdiri.

"akh, itu kertasku" jawabku panik sambil mengambil kertas yang ditunjuk Mitsuhiko. Samar namun masih bisa dibaca, tulisan di kertas itu adalah

_**Conan Edogawa & Ai Haibara**_

_**forever LOVE

* * *

**_

-Normal POV-

Segera saja Mitsuhiko tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Dipandangnya Conan yang memerah layaknya tomat baru masak. Pasti Conan benar-benar malu.

"Conan, yang benar saja masa' kamu menyukai Ai?" tanya Mitsuhiko seraya mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"sttt, jangan keras-keras nanti kedengaran olehnya"

"suaraku kan sudah cukup kecil" Mitsuhiko protes.

"iya deh, tapi jangan katakan siapa-siapa dong. aku janji aku akan mengerjakan pr-mu jika perlu." Conan mencoba menyuap (aduh, kecil-kecil udah belajar nyuap, besarnya jadi apa?)

"hah, kalau kamu malu-malu seperti ini nanti kamu gak bakal dapat hati Ai" Mitsuhiko ngomong asal. Namun direspon Conan dengan serius.

"ah, yang benar?" Conan tampak panik.

"wah, ternyata kamu memang beneran suka ya? Kok sampai panik seperti itu." Mitsuhiko mencoba menggoda Conan yang masih terlihat terkejut.

"aku serius Mitsuhiko. Berhentilah tertawa!" Conan mulai jengkel.

"oke, oke. Aku berhenti tertawa" Mitsuhiko mencoba berhenti tertawa. Namun, pipinya masih tetap menggelembung menandakan bahwa ia masih akan tertawa nantinya.

"eh, Mitsuhiko! Apa kau punya cara agar Ai bisa menyukaiku?" Conan bicara dengan nada pasrah dan tulus sambil tertunduk lesu memegangi bukunya yang berisi banyak rahasia dan beberapa catatan kecil.

"langsung katakan saja kalau kau suka dia" Mitsuhiko berseru ria

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! Ngomong saja aku susah, apalagi kalau langsung nembak?" Conan teriak perlahan. Kemudian jadi sweatdrop.

"hmm" gumam Mitsuhiko mengundang tanda tanya dibenak Conan "mungkin aku punya beberapa usul yang lain" jawabnya cepat membuat Conan kembali ceria. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Mitsuhiko yang ada dihadapannya. Ternyata Mitsuhiko dapat diandalkan juga, pikirnya.

"kalau begitu Conan, coba kau gunakan cara yang pertama dulu, mula-mula dekati Ai"

"APA? kenapa baru mulai sudah harus didekati begitu?" Conan benar-benar terkejut dalam dirinya dia super protes. Memangnya Conan punya nyali apa buat mendekati Ai?

"kau ini niat mendapatkan Ai tidak sih?" Mitsuhiko bicara dengan gaya soknya.

"tapi kalau-"

"ah, itu dia. Semoga berhasil Conan" Mitsuhiko melmeninggalkan Conan yang berdiri terpaku sendiri. Sementara itu Conan hanya melongo melihat kepergian Mitsuhiko yang seakan mengujinya. Dari belakang terlihat Ai yang berjalan sendiri. Kelihatannya dia memang bertengkar dengan Genta. Tampak sebuah luka memerah didahi Ai. Mungkinkah ia terjatuh? Atau luka itu disebabkan oleh Genta?

"Conan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ai bertanya langsung to the point tanpa basa basi atau menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"akh, Haibara aku . . . aku baru saja akan pulang kok" Conan menjawab ragu. Senyum tak jelas terlihat dibibirnya. Dilihatnya Ai berjalan mendekatinya. Dan barulah Conan melihat dahi Ai memerah.

"Haibara, kenapa dengan dahimu?" Conan bertanya cemas.

"tak apa-apa, Cuma karena bertengkar dengan Genta dan tanpa sengaja aku membentur jendela" Ai menjawab datar tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

"kalau begitu sebaiknya kau diobati dulu" Conan makin cemas. Matanya memandang dengan lesu.

"tak usah khawatir, biasanya juga besok sudah sembuh kok" Ai menjawab sambil memegangi dahinya. Sakit memang namun Ai tetap berusaha tegar. Awalnya ia ingin menangis dilorong sekolah namun ia malah bertemu Conan yang malah keluyuran sehabis sekolah.

"lebih baik kau ikut aku dulu. Ran pasti akan mengobatimu" Conan menarik tangan Ai yang terpaksa jadi mengikutinya. Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Baru saja mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah eh, ada bis berhenti. Mereka naik deh.

* * *

Ai duduk disamping Conan yang mempersilahkan Ai duduk duluan. alhasil mereka duduk sampingan. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga dan secara tidak sengaja Conan ingat perkataan Mitsuhiko yang berbunyi (kaya' baca pasal UUD aja) 'kalau begitu Conan, coba kau gunakan cara yang pertama dulu, mula-mula dekati Ai'

Saat Conan sedang mengingat-ingat perkataan Mitsuhiko ternyata Ai tertidur di dalam bis. Ketika bis berbelok dan agak oleng terang saja kepala Ai jadi menimpa bahu Conan. Duh, duh, duh, betapa merahnya wajah Conan saat itu. Rasa-rasanya ia akan pingsan jika terus seperti itu.

Rambut Ai yang sebahu tertiup pelan oleh angin dan wajah Ai yang gimanaaaa gitu, sungguh mempesona buat Conan. Sejenak diperhatikannya wajah Ai yang tertidur lelap di bahunya, ada yang aneh. Kenapa raut wajahnya terlihat takut?

CKITTT

Bis akhirnya berhenti di sebuah halte. Rumah Conan sih hanya tinggal berjalan melalui gang yang ada di belakang halte tersebut. Tapi, rumah Ai? Karena Conan tidak tau dan tak ingin merasa bingung maka ia bangunkan Ai yang sedang 'berlayar ke pulau kapuk'.

"Ai ayo kita turun!" ucap Conan lembut sambil menggoncang-goncangkan bahu Ai. Rasanya ada yang membuat Conan jadi tertawa geli sendiri ketika ia mengatakan '**kita**'

"apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya Ai sambil mengerdip-ngerdipkan matanya yang masih ogah terbuka.

"kau benar, ayo turun"

Dan mereka pun turun. Dengan langkah malas karena masih ngantuk Ai berlajan dibelakang Conan. Wajahnya terlihat masih lelah. Lagipula setelah turun dari bis kerjaan Ai Cuma nguap gak jelas. Beberapa orang memang jadi agak ilfil tapi Conan tetap memandang Ai layaknya seorang putri yang elegan.

Saat Ai akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal Conan dengan sigap mencegahnya. Ditariknya tangan Ai dan dipandangnya gadis yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan cemas.

"sebaiknya kamu ikut ke rumahku dulu, Haibara"

"untuk apa? mengobati lukaku?" Ai mencoba menebaknya

"i-iya sih" jawab Conan lirih.

"tak perlu. Dirumahku juga nanti aku bisa mengobatinya."

"tapi-" Conan bingung mau bicara apa, sejenak ia berpikir namun saat ia akan bicara lagi Ai sudah bicara duluan.

"sudah kubilang aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri" Ai mulai menatap sinis.

"yah, terserah kau saja" Conan akhirnya menyerah. Ia tak mampu melawan perkataan Ai yang tingkat egoisnya sangat tinggi.

Ai dan Conan pun berpisah untuk hari ini. Conan agak kecewa sebenarnya. Dalam hatinya ia amat sangat menyesal. Dipandangnya Ai yang berjalan dengan agak lesu. Mungkin Ai masih mengantuk. Meski Conan sendiri ragu tapi ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Untuk hari itu ia melihat Ai tersenyum tulus.

_bersambung_. . . .

* * *

akh, akhirnya selesai juga. aku pusing mau nulis apa lagi.

sebagai seorang Author aku masih belum banyak pengalaman ya, (aku bodoh!) (aku ceroboH!) (oh tidak, aku stres!)

padahal besok mau ulangan geografi kok aku masih santai-santai dan buat fic gaje ini sih?

yah, penyesalan memang selalu diujung. aku mau belajar lagi (kalau gak ngantuk)

aku hanya mau bilang, bagi pembaca yang baik, pengertian, imut, cakep, semuanya deh

REVIEW PLEASE! (dengan mata berbinar-binar)


	2. Chapter 2

**-7 Cara Mendapatkan Cinta Ala Conan Edogawa-  
Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance  
Pairing : Conan & Ai  
WARNING : typo, OOC, POV suka-suka Author, kadang alur gak jelas, ceritanya gak berkualitas, gak terlalu romantis menurut aku (maklum Author gak pinter soal cinta), Author juga banyak ikut campur, tulisannya juga gak mengikuti EYD, pokoknya semua suka-suka Author**

_

* * *

sebelumnya aku mau bahas tentang review dari pembaca yang imut, cakep, baik dsb karena telah bersedia me-review fic ku yang gaje_

_~ **Uzura di Angelo**, "masa' sama sih? tapi jujur lho, aku gak ada niat mau nyama'in fic kamu. BTW sama dengan ceritamu yang mana?"_

_~ **Divinne Oxalyth**, "duh, kasih tau gak ya? kasih tau gak ya? oh tidak aku bingung! kan sudah ku tulis 'Conan bicara dengan nada pasrah dan tulus sambil tertunduk lesu memegangi bukunya yang berisi banyak rahasia dan beberapa catatan kecil' _(kalau gak tau coba deh baca lagi chapter 1)_. namanya juga rahasia kalau aku kasih tau kan bukan rahasia lagi._

_mungkin aku akan kasih bocorannya di ending _(emang kapan buat ending? chapter 2 aja lama banget)_"_

_~ **Enji86**, "makasih udah bilang lucu _(Author melayang ke surga saking puasnya-eh balik lagi karena mau bikin chapter 2 ini)_. kalau lucu gini apa aku ganti genre jadi humor aja ya? -just kiding-_

_duh, masalah apapun pasti bisa membuat Genta kesal. tapi, kali ini anggap saja _(anggap saja?)_ gara-gara Ai menyindir Genta _(salah Ai dong)

SETUJU! Conan emang payah (Author macam apa ini?)"

* * *

**Summary : Conan jatuh cinta? Duh, Ran gimana tuh? Ah, jangan pikirkan Ran kita lihat saja bagaimana Conan mendapatkan cintanya. Okey?**

**Berseru ria "OKE!"**

"APA? YANG BENAR?" suara teriakan laki-laki bertubuh jangkung memecah keheningan pagi yang masih kurang bersemangat karena beberapa anak masih mengantuk. Sekolah mengharuskan siswa datang pagi hari karena akan ada latihan untuk festival olahraga yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi, Itu pun kalau jadi diadakan.

"sudah ku bilang pelan-pelan saja bicaranya kan?" laki-laki berkacamata yang tengah menutup telinganya sambil menyipitkan mata kirinya bicara dengan nada yang agak –mungkin bukan agak lagi sih- ditekankan karena terganggu teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu.

"tapi, aku masih tidak percaya. Kamu beneran pulang sekolah bersama Ai kemarin?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan. "hah, kamu benar-benar beruntung Conan" pujinya kemudian.

"yak, aku juga bersyukur" Conan kemudian tersenyum simpul karena teringat wajah Ai ketika Ai tertidur di bahunya (maaf ya, aku gak tau pikiran anak cowok kalau lagi melamunin pacarnya). Hal tersebut membuat lawan bicaranya –Mitsuhiko- jadi curiga.

"hei, apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Ai kemarin?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda Conan dengan maksud agar Conan kembali blushing. Dan Conan memang blushing.

"kenapa kamu tanya begitu sih?" Conan jadi panik. Pertanyaan itu seperti sedang mengujinya. Mengelilinginya. Dan mengitarinya. Agar Conan akhirnya terjebak. rona-rona merah mewarnai pipinya yang chabyyy (pasti Conan imoeut banget tuch) ~Author lebay~

"kalau tidak mau membicarakannya, yah sudah tidak apa-apa kok" Mitsuhiko jadi bergaya sok lagi. sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran, namun melihat Conan seperti orang sakit ia tak mau menanyakannya.

"Mitsuhiko" panggil Conan lirih "apa kamu punya cara lain? aku tak sanggup mendekati Ai. Dia terlalu-"

"KAMU INI BAGAIMANA SIH?" Mitsuhiko tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan Conan dengan marah-marah. Sambil membanting meja pula. Untung saja tak ada barang yang mudah pecah di meja. Kalau tidak pasti Conan dan Mitsuhiko harus berada di ruang guru sepulang sekolah.

"sttt, jangan keras-keras. Nanti kalau kedengaran Ai bagaimana?" Conan berkata cepat. Jantungnya sudah kacau balau gara-gara Mitsuhiko teriak gaje layaknya singa mengaum-?-

"untuk sekarang aku belum ada ide" Mitsuhiko bicara perlahan. Conan sweatdrop. "tapi aku janji deh aku akan mencari cara lain"

Kata-kata Mitsuhiko seakan menghipnotis Conan. Dengan mata berbinar-binar ia tersenyum manja (gak bisa bayanginnya deh). Ada cahaya harapan bersinar di sekitar Conan (murid lain: "AUwW, silau!").

2 menit mereka bicara, bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat mereka harus olahraga pagi dengan berlari menuju kelas (bagus buat festival olahraga tuh). Padahal mereka sedang asyik bercerita di kantin sekolah. Mitsuhiko sih lancar saja ketika mau masuk kelas, sudah biasa terlambat sih. Tapi Conan, baru saja melangkahkan kaki mau masuk kelas sudah hampir, bukan hampir lagi tapi memang menabrak guru.

"aduh, Conan. Kamu kenapa sih?" Bu Kobayashi mengeluh kesakitan. Conan jadi cemas karenanya. Berulang kali ia minta maaf sambil membantu Bu Kobayashi berdiri.

"maaf Bu. Lain kali tak akan saya ulangi" janji Conan. Bu Kobayashi tersenyum namun matanya menatap sinis. Dibiarkannya Conan masuk kelas yang disambut dengan tawa keras dari murid lain yang menatapnya. 'memangnya yang tadi lucu?' batinnya mengeluh. Conan menundukkan kepalanya. Malu sekali rasanya. Hingga saat dia duduk ia baru sadar bahwa ada Ai yang duduk disebelahnya.

* * *

~Ai POV~

"lho Haibara? Kok duduk disini?"

"aku tidak boleh dekat dengan Genta saat ini. Atau aku bisa dipanggil kepala sekolah dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." aku menjawab santai.

"begitu ya" Conan bersikap acuh "oh iya lukamu kemarin sudah sembuh?"

"sudah kok" jawabku singkat.

"kalau begitu kenapa masih merah?" tanya Conan dengan cepat. Membuatku sedikit terkejut. Kupegang kembali lukaku. Aku tau bahwa aku telah berbohong (bohong kok dibanggakan). Luka itu sama sekali belum ku obati. Bahkan sakitnya masih terasa.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"kalau kau mau aku bisa menemanimu ke UKS" tawar Conan sembari menatap gadis yang sedang bingung mau bicara apa di sampingnya.

"terima kasih, tapi antarkan ketika istirahat saja ya" jawab Ai. Conan super blushing. Baru kali ini Ai menerima tawarannya. Biasanya juga pasti langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

* * *

Istirahat Pertama

"Haibara, ayo ikut aku ke UKS"

"huft, kau masih ingat dengan tawaranmu tadi?" sindir Ai namun ia tetap mengikuti Conan menuju UKS. Disela-sela perjalanan Conan mencoba meraih tangan Ai.

YAP, Conan dapat. Wajahnya agak merah. Kini ia sedang menahan perasaannya sendiri. Semoga saja ia tidak terjatuh atau terpeleset di jalan kalau tidak. Aduh, duh, duh, duh. parah deh. Walau didengar dari kata-katanya Ai tidak mau ikut Conan, namun jika dilihat dari tingkah Ai sih kaya' nya mau aja diajak Conan bahkan gandengan tangan sampai UKS.

"oke, aku akan mengobati lukaku sendiri. Katakan saja aku di UKS jika ada yang mencariku . . . kecuali Genta" pesan Ai sebelum ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam UKS.

Melihat Ai yang tengah berjalan membuat sesuatu terbesit di benaknya. Karena itu, Conan jadi mengingat kejadian kemarin saat melewati lorong tersebut. Saat Mitsuhiko memberinya usul untuk mendekati Ai. Apa mungkin Mitsuhiko sudah punya cara lain ya? Conan dengan gesit berlari menuju kantin sekolah. Bukannya untuk makan namun untuk menemui seseorang.

* * *

-Conan POV-

"Mitsuhiko!" panggilku dari pintu kantin. membuat semua murid yang ada disana termasuk Mitsuhiko menoleh menatapku dengan heran.

"ada apa?"

"aku-" jawabku sambil melangkah mendekatinya, sedikit capek tapi tetap akan kulanjutkan berbicara "aku ingin minta usulmu berikutnya"

"usul? oh, maksudmu untuk mendapatkan Ai"

"kau benar. jadi-" belum selesai aku bicara Mitsuhiko sudah memotongku.

"Conan, Ai kemana?" Mitsuhiko jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"di UKS" jawabku asal. Kok Mitsuhiko jadi gak nyambung sih. Aku kan lagi butuh usulnya.

"hmm" jawab Mitsuhiko meragukan, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Mitsuhiko semenjak ia berhenti mengejar Ai. Menyedihkan namun itulah yang terjadi. Siksaan batin yang dirasakan Mitsuhiko karena menyukai putri satu ini benar-benar mendalam. (hiks~hiks~ Author jadi sedih nih)

"begini saja, bagaimana kalau kamu mulai bicara akrab dengan Ai" Mitsuhiko bicara seperti seorang jenius. Senyum simpul terlihat dibibirnya. Makin lama makin jelas. Membuat Conan agak merinding melihatnya. Senyuman itu lebih mirip senyuman iblis ketimbang senyuman manusia (Mitsuhiko itu singa mengaum, iblis atau manusia sih?)

Conan menunduk, merenung, menimbang, menawar, membeli lalu membayar (yang serius dikit dong! ini lagi masih di sekolah atau dipasar?).

TENG TENG TENG

Lonceng masuk kelas berbunyi kembali. Sekali lagi Conan dan Mitsuhiko olahraga berlari menuju kelas. Mitsuhiko yang badannya lebih kurus berlari lebih cepat, sementara Conan mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Dikelas, Mitsuhiko langsung didekati Tania, teman sekelas sekaligus kini sudah menjadi pacar Mitsuhiko. Gadis itu baik, manis, dan perhatian (pantas Ai aja bisa dilupakan). Dengan segera Tania mengelap wajah Mitsuhiko yang kelelahan dengan lap pink miliknya.

Conan sendiri masih mengatur nafasnya. Kasihan ia. Sementara Mitsuhiko ditemani Tania, Conan tak punya, yah setidaknya teman untuk menemaninya (lowongan kerja: dibutuhkan, seorang cewek untuk menjadi pacar Conan) (Ayumi: "AKU IKUT!")

Ia hanya memikirkan ide Mitsuhiko yang konyol. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian dibuangnya. Dipejamkan matanya, kemudian saat ia membukanya kembali ia melihat sosok gadis yang tengah membuat hatinya cenat cenut (kaya'nya jadi promosi lagu nih)

* * *

~Conan POV~

"Ha-Haibara" aku bertanya gugup.

"kenapa?" Ai bertanya tanpa memperhatikanku.

"eh, dahi- . . . maksudku lukamu sudah diobati?"

"sudah"

"be-begitu ya" jawabku terbata-bata.

* * *

~Normal POV~

"Hei! Ai, Conan perhatikan kalau guru sedang mengajar!" Bu Jodie mengagetkan mereka. Ditangannya sudah terpegang penghapus kayu untuk dilempar pada mereka. Melihat itu wajah Conan jadi pucat.

"I-iya, bu" Conan senyum supaya tidak dimarahi lagi oleh Bu Jodie. Bu Jodie kemudian menaruh penghapus di meja guru kembali lalu melanjutkan menjelaskan Al-jabar (Author ngawur nih, Bu Jodie kan ngajar )

Hah, belajar dekat Ai memang sering dapat masalah ya (kok nyalahin Ai?). Conan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dijelaskan gurunya yang super misterius ini. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Conan melirik pada Ai. Membuat Ai sedikit risih namun tetap berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Conan" akhirnya Ai yang bicara duluan.

"kenapa?" Conan heran.

"berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" jawab Ai sinis. Conan jadi sweatdrop. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil pertanda mengerti. Ai kembali konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Namun konsentrasi itu hanya sampai lonceng berbunyi. Ia memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya. Beberapa murid sudah keluar dari kelas. Bu Jodie juga sudah keluar. Hanya ada dia dan . . . Conan?

"hei kau tak apa-apa?"

"akh, sudah pulang ya?" Conan akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"makanya jangan melamun saja" Ai menyindir kemudian keluar dari kelas dengan langkah angkuh.

Conan melihat kepergian Ai dengan wajah super kecewa. Apa Ai tidak paham perasaannya? Bukan, Ai paham namun ia berpura-pura tidak paham. Sepulang sekolah ternyata tak ada bis lewat. Conan sudah mondar mandir keliling di dalam halte dekat sekolah. Padahal pulang sekolah jam 13.00 kok jam 14.28 belum sampai dirumah?

Terbayang olehnya Ran yang biasanya akan menjemputnya jika ia pulang terlambat ke rumah. Namun, saat ini itu mustahil. Ada yang harus diperhatikan Ran selain dirinya. Conan menjadi lesu.

KRUYUKKK

Gara-gara mengantar Ai ke UKS ia jadi tidak jajan. Duh, laper banget. Mana perut udah jerit minta diisi. Beruntungnya Ai yang mungkin juga sedang menunggu bis membuka tasnya dan TARAA keluarlah sepotong roti. Tapi yang makan tetap hanya Ai (Ai: "mau? beli sendiri dong!"). Kalau Conan sih . . . .

KRUYYUUUKKKKK

Suara dari perut Conan makin terdengar keras, mengganggu dan bikin kesal tiap kali mendengarnya. Wajahnya sedikit lesu. Ai yang merasa terganggu karena suara bising yang membuatnya ingin muntah, menyuruhnya pergi, eh, ganti aja jadi memberinya roti (menyuruh pergi terlalu kejam sih)

"Conan kau mau? Kalau mau ini" ucapnya sambil memberikan sepotong rotinya yang lain. Kecil sih, namun setidaknya bisa menyumpal perut Conan supaya berhenti bersenandung menyanyikan lagu keroncong (maksudnya keroncongan kali).

"be-benarkah? Untukku?" tanya Conan seakan tidak percaya akan kebaikan Ai kali ini (kaya' Ai baru kali ini bersikap baik)

Ai hanya menyodorkan roti itu semakin dekat seakan memaksa Conan menerimanya. Dan Conan menerimanya. Dengan rasa bahagia ia makan roti itu. Sebenarnya, karena itu roti pemberian Ai Conan lebih senang kalau roti itu dipajangnya di kamarnya. Supaya ingat Ai gitu.

"Haibara, hmm kok kamu belum pulang?" Conan mencoba memulai pembicaraan gak penting ini.

"sudah jelas kan? Karena aku tidak mendapat bis untuk mengantarkan aku pulang" Ai menjawab dengan datar. Sambil tetap memakan rotinya (makan aja lama banget sih!) (akhrg, protes terus sih!) (maaf, silahkan dilanjutkan-nyembah2 minta ampun-)

"aku paham kok" Conan akhirnya pasrah akan perdebatannya kali ini dengan Ai. Bagaimana mungkin bicara akrab dengan Ai? Memang sulit kalau bicara dengan Ai. Pasti yang harus mengalah dipihak –yang pasti bukan Ai-.

"kalau paham kenapa tanya?" tanya Ai seakan belum puas bicara. Ia akan terus bicara sampai ia membuat lawan bicaranya tak bisa bicara lagi. Atau karena terlalu bingung berpikir maka lawan bicaranya –kali ini Conan- akan mengalami gila walau sementara.

"hanya ingin memastikan" Conan menjawab tenang. Ternyata Conan masih bisa membuat jawaban yang bisa diterima Ai, dan cukup masuk akal. Membuat Ai harus memutar otak untuk membuat Conan tak bisa menjawab dengan tenang seperti tadi.

"Conan-" Ai memanggil lirih,

"kenapa?" pertanyaan Ai membuat Conan bingung plus heran

"jujur saja ya, sebenarnya aku lebih suka kalau kamu yang hobi menganalisis dahulu baru bertindak. Yah, seperti saat kamu menyadari tentang lukaku"

"be-benarkah?" Conan tidak percaya, ia melongo memandang Ai. Padahal Ai tadi hanya bercanda supaya Conan bisa dikalahkan. Apa yang seperti ini bisa dikatakan 'bicara akrab'?

Trrrr (Handphone berdering maksudnya)

"ada apa Mitsuhiko?" tanya Conan ketika mengangkat handphonenya.

"Conan-"

_Bersambung . . . ._

* * *

Fyuh, lelah.

Chapter ini sering membuatku pusing sendiri ketika membacanya sendiri. Kelihatannya fic ini makin gaje ya. Habis aku bingung ngelanjutinnya gimana?

Kenapa juga aku buat fic ini ya? Sampai chapter 2 lagi. Mana update-nya lama.

(harap dimaklumi, Author sekarang sedang 'sibuk sendiri'-?-)

padahal besok ada tes penerimaan siswa baru kok aku malah duduk di depan laptop dan ngetik fic ini? huft, yah sudahlah. aku minta doa kalian semua supaya aku bisa menjawab soal tes dengan mudah ya. setelah tes aku buat fic lagi. he~he~he~

tolong ya, bagi pembaca yang makin cakep, imut, manis, baik, segalanya deh

**REVIEW** please (dengan wajah memelas)


	3. Chapter 3

**-7 Cara Mendapatkan Cinta Ala Conan Edogawa-  
Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance  
Pairing : Conan & Ai  
WARNING : hampir rata-rata Conan POV, typo, kadang gaje, makin lama makin serius, ada banyak hal yang bikin pusing, dan yang jelas tetap aja gak bisa dikatakan romantis (Author payah dalam soal cinta, pantas aja jomblo)**

_Oh iya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada__** Divinne Oxalyth, Enji86, Airin Aizawa**_

_Maunya sih, respons untuk review kamu semua aku tulis di sini tapi ternyata fic kali ini akan kubuat dalam tempo yang laaaaaaaamaaaa (aku sibuk sih). Lagipula fic ini sekaligus ku tulis banyak cara lho yah walau mungkin bagi pembaca semua tetap saja pendek. Habis aku bingung juga nih, kok semua cara Conan rata-rata gagal semua sih?_

**Summary : Conan jatuh cinta? Duh, Ran gimana tuh? Ah, jangan pikirkan Ran kita lihat saja bagaimana Conan mendapatkan cintanya. Okey?**

**Berseru ria "OKE!"**

**!**

**? ? ?**

"b-bisa kau katakan lebih jelas Mitsuhiko?" Conan mengeluh. Suaranya terdengar aga bergetar. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Mitsuhiko seakan berputar di otak detektif satu ini. Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Mitsuhiko?

"kubilang, , , , , AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN CARA YANG BAGUS UNTUKMU!" Mitsuhiko menjawab kesal. Hampir saja kata-kata itu terdengar oleh Ai yang sedang mengunyah rotinya. Untungnya Conan langsung mengecilkan volume handphonenya. Sehingga Ai hanya mendengar sayup-sayup suara Mitsuhiko.

"ya, aku dengar. Memangnya cara apa yang kamu maksud?" ujar Conan seraya membelakangi Ai. Ada rasa takut di hatinya kalau-kalau Ai mendengar percakapan di telepon itu.

"aku baru saja minta pendapat ini dari kakakku (Mitsuhiko punya kakak ya?), katanya supaya seorang cewek bisa suka dengan kita, kita harus terlihat menarik di depan mereka" Mitsuhiko menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Nada suaranya terdengar gembira saat mengatakan 'kita harus terlihat menarik di depan mereka'.

"begitu ya" gumam Conan. Ia memikirkan masak-masak ide tersebut. Apa mungkin berhasil?

"ya sudah cepat sana jalankan rencana kali ini!" perintah Mitsuhiko dengan tegas pada Conan (jarang-jarang Mitsuhiko yang kasih perintah)

Telepon pun dimatikan dengan cepat oleh Conan. Sejenak Conan melirik ke arah Ai. Ai balas melihat Conan dengan sinis. Membuat Conan merinding. Apa ini ide bagus? Conan mengambil nafas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian mengeluarkan nafasnya perlahan. Ia mulai mendekati tempat duduk Ai kemudian ia bicara

"Ai, yang kamu katakan tadi beneran ya?" tanya Conan dengan noda merah di pipi. Ai yang terus memakan rotinya dan tidak memperhatikan Conan bicara tentu saja tak menyadarinya.

"kata-kataku yang mana?" Ai balik bertanya dengan cuek.

"tentang 'a-aku lebih suka kalau ka-kamu menganalisis dahulu baru ber-tindak' ?" Conan berkata gugup. Ia tak menyangka kalau ia akan sangat senang ketika Ai berkata demikian. jika Ai berkata iya maka cara ke-?- (ini udah yang keberapa ya?) pasti akan berjalan lancar. Tapi kalau tidak, mungkin Conan harus mencari cara lain yang lebih masuk akal dan tentu saja lebih efektif.

"oh, aku hanya bercanda kok. Jangan dianggap serius ya" jawab Ai tanpa perasaan. Conan sweatdrop mendengarnya. Seketika seluruh rasa bahagianya sirna ketika Ai berkata kejam seperti itu. Conan mengambil teleponnya kemudian menelpon Mitsuhiko.

'maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan bla~bla~bla~bla~~'

'Sial. Kenapa harus begini sih? Huh' batin Conan mengeluh terus menerus. Sudah hampir jam 3 sore. Kemana semua bis di kota ini? Bisa-bisa ia akan menunggu selaman di halte ini.

"Conan, kita pulang jalan kaki saja yuk!" Ai berkata ragu.

"kau yakin?" Conan bertanya heran. Masa' Ai mau jalan kaki? Kan capek.

"tentu. Aku bosan menunggu disini" Ai bicara tanpa memikirkan apa akibatnya.

CLINGGG! Kelihatannya ada kesempatan emas nih. Jalan bersama Ai. Gimana jadinya tuh? Mereka pun akhirnya jalan kaki. Rumah mereka sebenarnya agak jauh. Kalau mau ke rumah Conan saja setidaknya mereka mesti melewati pasar yang ramai karena toko-toko sedang diskon besar-besaran. Selain itu, gang rumah mereka berdua kan berlawanan arah.

Setiap kesempatan harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin oleh Conan untuk mendapakan Ai. Maka, ketika mereka sampai di pasar Conan mengajak Ai masuk ke dalam toko aksesoris. Disana ada kalung, gelang, cincin, aneka ikat rambut, dsb. Ai hanya melirik melihat aksesoris indah dan manis tersebut namun setelah melirik ia memalingkan pandangannya.

"dik, mau beli apa?" tanya seorang gadis paruh baya yang sepertinya bekerja disana.

"eh, akh, anu . . . Haibara kamu mau apa?" Conan yang bingung mau membeli apa di toko itu melemparkan pertanyaan kepada Ai.

"kenapa tanya aku? Yang mengajak aku ke sini kan kamu" Ai menjawab pertanyaan Conan sambil mengomel dan mencibir. Jujur saja ia benci tempat yang terlalu feminis seperti toko aksesoris ini. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari toko tersebut setelah puas memarahi Conan.

"wah, dia itu pacarmu ya?" tanya penjaga toko sambil memperhatikan kepergian Ai.

"bukan kok, kami itu . . ." Conan berhenti bicara karena melongo melihat Ai yang berjalan tanpa tujuan karena kesal.

"padahal ku pikir kalian sedang kencan lho"

'kencan?' kata itu seakan membius Conan. Dia memikirkan kata yang baru saja di dengarnya. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Mengajak Ai kencan adalah hal yang bagus.

"hei dik, temanmu sudah pergi tuh"

"eh, terima kasih ya kak!" ucap Conan sambil berlari mengejar Ai. Disaat sudah dekat dengan Ai, Conan menarik tangan Ai meembuat Ai terpaksa harus memutar badannya lalu menatap sinis Conan.

"kenapa?"

"kau masih marah ya?"

"tentu. kau tau kan ini sudah sore profesor bisa mencemaskankku kalau aku belum pulang"

"oh iya ya. Kalau begitu apa aku boleh ikut kamu ke rumah profesor?"

"mau apa kau dengan profesor?"

"aku hanya ingin ke rumahnya"

Dan pergilah mereka kerumah profesor.

Di rumah profesor Agasa jam 18.00

"Shinichi!" panggil profesor Agasa.

"profesor, kan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Shinichi lagi" keluh Conan.

"maaf Shi-maksudku Conan" ucap profesor dengan cepat.

"oh iya, ku dengar dari Ai kamu bertingkah aneh ya?"

"eh, tidak juga kok" ucap Conan dengan rona merah merayap dipipi.

"oh" sunyi sebentar "Conan, teleponmu bunyi tuh"

"akh, ha-halo?"

"hei Conan, bagaimana? berhasil?" suara Mitsuhiko terdengar ragu di telepon.

"berhasil apanya, aku kan tidak tau Haibara tertarik dengan apa?"

"huh, ini sulit. Apa kamu sudah coba cara lain?"

"sudah, aku ajak dia jalan-jalan dengaku tapi dia tidak mau"

"hmmmm," (mulai lagi deh!) "begini saja Conan, kalau seperti aku dan Tania, aku mencoba mendekati orang tua Tania dulu"

"apa itu berhasil?"

"kau lihat sendiri kan? Buktinya aku dan Tania sekarang sudah pacaran"

"baiklah, akan kucoba" Conan senyum licik.

Jam 19.00

"Conan, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Ai pada Conan yang masih duduk manis di depan tv.

"malam ini Conan menginap di rumah ini. Ran dan Kogoro sedang tidak ada di rumah." Jelas profesor.

"benarkah?"

"i-iya Haibara" Conan meyakinkan.

"ya sudah" Ai cuek dan langsung ke dapur.

"Conan, kenapa kau tidak bilang langsung ke Ai kalau kamu-" profesor di cegat Conan.

"sttt. Jangan keras-keras. Bagaimana kalau Haibara dengar?"

"ya biar saja. Toh, kan lebih bagus kalau Ai tau"

"tapi aku tidak siap kalau tidak bertahap dahulu"

"oh jadi ini masalahmu?"

"i-iya"

"sudahlah, suatu saat kamu akan tau bagaimana cara kamu mendapatkan Ai" hibur profesor.

Esok harinya.

"huh, cepat dikit Conan kita bisa terlambat nih!"

"maaf, ayo pergi Haibara"

Pergilah mereka naik bis yang sudah 1 menit menunggu mereka dengan sabar. Nanti mereka harus berterima kasih pada sopir itu karena masih mau menunggu. Di sekolah, Ai ditemani Ayumi, kelihatannya Ayumi punya penggemar rahasia dikelasnya. Mendengar itu Ai ikut senang. (Ai: "akhirnya, dengan begini Ayumi bisa menjauhi aku")

Pulang sekolah Ai dan Conan masih menunggu bis yang dari kemarin terlambat. Ai menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya PRANG

Sebuah bola memecahkan kaca jendela dekat Ai yang duduk sambil makan rotinya. Conan yang tak menyadari kedatangan bola tak diundang tersebut tidak bisa menghentikannya. Oleh karena itu yang menjadi korban terkena pecahan kaca sekaligus dengan bolanya hanya Ai.

"maaf, aku tidak sengaja" teriak seseorang dari arah sekolah sedang berlari tergesa-gesa sambil memungut bola didekat Ai terjatuh, merintih dan hampir menangis. Conan membantu Ai dengan membantunya kembali duduk di kursi. Beberapa pecahan kaca membuat badannya maupun wajahnya terluka.

"JIKA KAU TAK BISA BERMAIN BOLA JANGAN MAIN DONG!" Ai meneriaki orang yang membuatnya terluka dengan nada mengejek pada orang tersebut.

"eh, kau kan Ai. Bagus sekali ya. Bola itu kena kamu pasti karena kamu banyak dosa"

"DIAM KAU GENTA!" teriak Ai sambil menahan genangan air dimatanya.

"huh, ini hukuman untukmu karena terlalu egois" jawab Genta sambil memegangi bolanya yang lusuh.

"Genta, berhentilah memarahi Ai!" Conan akhirnya bicara untuk membela Ai tentunya.

"diam Conan. Ini masalahku" Ai berkata dingin, membuat Conan yang berusaha melindunginya jadi merasa tidak berguna meskipun ada disana bersamanya.

"benar. Ini masalahku dengan Ai, bukan denganmu Conan" Genta memberi respon yang sama terhadap Conan. Hati Conan menjadi galau. Kalau bukan karena Genta adalah ketua klub sepak bola yang menjadi temannya berlatih, Conan mungkin sudah memukul Genta kapan saja saat Ai sedang terancam.

CKITT

Sebuah bis berhenti tepat di depan halte tempat mereka bertengkar. Conan memang sudah membenci dirinya karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang disukainya. Namun Conan akan lebih benci lagi jika ia terus membiarkan keadaan tetap seperti itu. Mencekam, dan tegang.

Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Ai dipapahnya gadis itu. Wajahnya yang terluka ditutupinya dengan menunduk. Baginya itu hanya luka ringan meski darah dari bekas tusukan kaca yang mengenai tubuhnya terus mengalir.

Bis itu sepi. Hanya mereka berdua bersama sang sopir di dalamnya. Conan menatap Ai dengan iba. Ai yang kelihatannya sudah semakin lesu karena kesakitan memejamkan matanya. Beberapa luka sudah berhenti mengalir. Namun yang lain . . . .

Perlahan Conan menarik pecahan kaca dari tubuh Ai. Gadis yang tengah mencoba tenang itu hanya menunjukkan wajah masamnya. Tidak tega melihat hal itu, Conan mendekati supir dan berbisik supaya Ai tidak terganggu. Biar pelan asal selamat. Akhirnya mereka sampai. Namun tempat itu bukan halte bis namun itu rumah Conan. Lebih tepatnya rumah Detektif Kogoro Mouri.

"Kak Ran aku pulang" ujar Conan sambil membuka pintu. Ia tau Ran pasti sedang tidak ada di rumah. Dan kalau Ran tidak dirumah maka Kogoro juga tidak dirumah. Ai yang mengikuti Conan diajak masuk duluan. Di dalam Ai disuruh duduk. Conan mengambil kotak P3K yang biasa disimpan Ran dilemari. Diambilnya lalu ia kembali menengok Ai yang hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Auww, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Ai setengah merintih.

"aku akan mencoba melepaskan serpihan kaca di tubuhmu, jadi tenanglah"

Ai memang tenang. Dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia hanya tertunduk lesu menatap lantai rumah yang bening sehingga ia bisa melihat bayangannya.

"lukamu sudah ku obati" ujar Conan kemudian. Ditatapnya Ai yang berwajah muram.

"kalau begitu aku mau pulang"

"jangan! Menginap saja dirumahku!" pinta Conan yang masih ragu akan keadaan Ai.

"huh, ku hargai perhatianmu tadi. Tapi aku harus pulang. Profesor pasti sudah menungguku"

"profesor ya? Baiklah aku paham. Kalau begitu kau bisa menunggu profesor saja yang datang menjemputmu kan?"

"mungkin aku bisa"

Mobil profesor pun datang. Terlihat seorang bertubuh gemuk turun sambil bergegas menekan bel. Conan yang mendengar langsung membuka pintu. Ah, profesor sudah datang, berarti Ai akan segera pulang. Dipanggilnya Ai yang masih berjalan sempoyongan. Profesor segera mengajaknya naik mobil dan pergilah mereka dari rumah keluarga Mouri.

Esok harinya . . . .

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Suara menyapa ngelantur Kogoro membuat pagi yang semangat ini menjadi hancur berantakan memebuatku mual dan ingin pergi jauh dari rumah yang hanya membuatku cemburu menguras hati. Bagaimana tidak? Setiapa pagi Ran yang kemarin dan kemarin dan juga kemarinnya lagi selalu membangunkanku, kini lebih sering membangunkan si to(sensor)l itu. Contohnya saja pagi ini.

"Eisuke, kamu kan mau kerja lagi. Cepat bangun!" Teriak Ran sambil memasak didapur ditemani Kogoro yang sudah menunggu di meja makan sambil mengelus perutnya pertanda lapar buanget. Wajah Kogoro lemas dan kini ia tengah tertunduk beralaskan tangannya yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga seperti orang tidur.

"Ayah, jangan tidur di meja makan dong!" Runtuk Ran masih sambil memasak.

"Ayah tidak tidur kok. Ayah Cuma lapar!" Balas Kogoro dengan nada kesal.

"Eh, Conan. Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Sapa Ran padaku dengan senyum terlintas dibibirnya (gimana hasilnya tuh?)

"Ya, kak!" Balasku semangat padahal dalam hati aku benar-benar kesal mengatakannya. Dia tau aku masih tidur, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TOOONGNGGG

Suara bel berkali-kali terdengar dari pintu depan. Semakin lama semakin keras. Dan semakin lama semakin membuat kesal orang yang mendengarnya. Hal itu membuat Kogoro akhirnnya mengeluarkan semangat paginya walau sebenarnya perutnya lebih berisik dari pada bunyi bel tersebut. Dengan kasar ia teriak sambil membuka pintu "Hei! Siapa pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu di rumah orang?"

"Maaf, kami hanya sekedar berkunjung kemari karena aku mau minta tolong pada kalian."

"Kurang ajar kau Profesor. Pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu orang sekarang kau mau minta bantuan?" tanya Kogoro pada profesor.

"Yang tadi aku minta maaf deh."

"Kau pikir aku bisa memaafkanmu yang telah menggangguku?"

Singkat cerita, pada akhirnya Kogoro berkata dengan (kurang) bijak, "Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu asalkan kamu mau membelikanku makanan enak."

"Setuju." Akhirnya terjadi persetujuan antara profesor dengan Kogoro. Dan ternyata sudah setengah jam mereka berdebat. Dengan langkah senang Kogoro makan makanan pemberian Profesor yang dicurinya dari anak tetangga (ngawur nih!)

"Paman, lho kok ada Haibara disini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba saat aku menemui paman yang dibelakangnya diiringi Ai yang berjalan pelan seperti errr, seorang putri yang cuek mungkin.

"Oh, anak ini dititipkan Profesor. Saat ini dia sedang ada kerjaan di Badan Pemekrisaan Obat dan Makanan di pasar Senen (apa ada pasar senen di kota itu?). Aku hanya melirik Ai sebentar namun perasaan aneh yang menusuk jantungku segera membuatku melihat ke arah lain. Dan tidak beruntungnya yang kulihat saat itu adalah Ran yang bergandengan dengan Eisuke berjalan menuju pintu dan berkata "Kami pergi dulu ya."

"Silahkan saja. Lagipula tidak enak kalau ada anak kecil yang mengganggu kalian." Jawab Kogoro sambil melihat ke arahku dan ke arah Ai dengan tatapan mengejek dan sinis.

Aku memohon diri kepada Kogoro untuk pergi keluar sebentar namun Kogoro justru menyuruhkan pergi dengan Ai. Sungguh hari yang mendebarkan bagiku. Sayangnya, tak ada percakapan antara aku dan Ai saat itu. Baru jam 12.30 siang saat kami akan kembali kerumah Kogoro sebuah telepon masuk ke handphone-ku.

"Lho, kenapa rumah sakit menelponku?" gumamku dalam hati kemudian aku mendengarkan suara yang kudengar lirih dan panik itu. Kenapa?

Selesai! Gak memuaskan ya.

Tapi, tolong ya. aku minta dengan penuh:

.

.

REVIEW please (dengan wajah memelas)

!


	4. Chapter 4

**-7 Cara Mendapatkan Cinta Ala Conan Edogawa-  
Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship, Romance  
Pairing : Conan & Ai  
WARNING : typo, alur gaje, ceritanya gak bermutu, gak romantis menurut aku (maklum Author gak pernah pinter urusan cinta)  
Summary : Conan jatuh cinta? Duh, Ran gimana tuh? Ah, jangan pikirkan Ran kita lihat saja bagaimana Conan mendapatkan cintanya. Okey?**

**Berseru ria "OKE!"**

**!**

**!**

"Hah?" teriak Conan kemudian.

"Maaf baru memberitahu anda sekarang. Kami baru saja mendapatkan telepon yang dapat dihubungi tadi. Sekali lagi kami memberitahu-"

Tut tut tutututut

Suasana hening sejenak, Conan kemudian menatap Ai yang tengah kebingungan. Ai sebenarnya ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun firasat dalam hatinya berkata agar ia jangan bicara dulu saat ini.

"Haibara"

"Kenapa Conan?"

"Bisa kau temani aku sebentar ke rumah sakit?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Profesor sekarang sedang koma. profesor kecelakaan dan dalam keadaan kritis"

"Apa? profesor! Aku harus menjenguknya!" dengan segera Ai berlari menjauhi halte menuju arah rumah sakit Beika. Jantungnya sudah berdetak cepat. Ia benar-benar takut. Namun, disaat Ai akan berlari Conan menahan tangan Ai.

"Kenapa lagi? ayo cepat jenguk profesor. Bagaimana kalau profesor-" Ai tak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya. Dadanya terasa sesak jika harus meneruskan kata-katanya. Ditatapnya Conan yang tengah tertunduk. Wajahnya benar-benar muram. Apa Conan juga merasakan firasat buruk?

* * *

Jam 21.00

Dua anak terduduk lesu di ruang tunggu. Wajah mereka lelah. Suasana rumah sakit tempat mereka berada sepi sekali. Bahkan jangkrik pun enggan bersuara disana (dirumah sakit ada jangkrik?).

"Haibara, kamu lelah kan?"

"Tidak, sekalipun aku lelah aku tak bisa istirahat pada saat seperti ini. Aku harus tetap terjaga"

"Tapi, besok-"

"Besok aku tidak akan sekolah. Katakan pada Ayumi jangan menungguku besok"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan sekolah."

"Kau harus sekolah. Atau tak ada yang akan memberitahu semua kenapa aku tidak sekolah."

"Tapi rasanya tak adil jika hanya kau yang harus menunggu profesor di sini."

"Aku tak peduli. Aku ingin menemani profesor bahkan bila harus selamanya."

Conan diam tak bergeming. Ia tau perasaan Ai yang tengah bersedih. Ia tau betapa sakitnya ketika harus kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi. Dan sebelum kehilangan tersebut setidaknya ia ingin walau hanya sekali bersama orang tersebut dalam suasana bahagia.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, atau Kogoro akan mengkhawatirkanmu" Ai bicara pada Conan sambil menatap jam dinding yang terus bergerak lambat tapi pasti.

"Baiklah, tolong katakan padaku kalau profesor sudah baikan"

"Aku paham"

Maka, pulanglah Conan dengan langkah malas dan cemas. Kini ada hal lain yang merasuk ke dalam hatinya selain rasa bimbang untuk mendapatkan Ai. Perasaan cemas dan khawatir. Itulah yang sekarang sedang berkembang dalam hatinya. Selain itu, masalah dengan Genta harus diselesaikannya secepatnya atau penderitaan Ai bisa bertambah.

* * *

Esok harinya.

"CONAN! Cepat bangun!" teriak Ran dari depan kamar Conan.

"Iya kak Ran, aku sudah bangun kok" jawab Conan pelan dari kasurnya. Conan sebenarnya belum tidur semalaman. Ia tak bisa tidur untuk kali ini. Rasa cemas bergejolak dalam dadanya. Apa profesor sudah baikan ya?

"Conan! Kalau sudah bangun cepat mandi sana lalu sarapan kemudian pergi sekolah!"

"Eh, iya kak Ran" ucap Conan segera melipat selimutnya lalu pergi mandi.

* * *

Disekolah

"Conan, Ai mana?" tanya Ayumi dengan cemas.

"Oh Ai sedang dirumah sakit"

"Menjenguk profesor ya?" Mitsuhiko muncul bersama Tania. Wajah mereka berdua benar-benar sedih.

"Tenanglah, profesor pasti baik-baik saja" Conan mencairkan suasana tegang yang tejadi.

"I,iya"

Tiba-tiba suara berbunyi 'panggilan kepada Conan Edogawa! Diharapkan segera keruang guru sekarang!'. Dan dengan cepat Conan menuju ruang guru. Disana ada puluhan guru, namun satu-satunya yang menatapnya yang tengah berjalan celingukan kanan kiri hanya satu yaitu pelatih klub sepak bola.

* * *

Pulang sekolah

"Genta!" Ucap Conan lantang dengan nada seakan hendak mengajak bertarung dengan Genta. Yang dipanggil pun seakan mengerti nada bicara Conan.

"Ada apa Conan? Kau seperti mau menantangku berkelahi saja." Jawab Genta dengan senyum menyungging dibibirnya. Conan berkata santai, "Tolong jangan sakiti Haibara lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu?"

"Aku tidak suka kalau kau menyakiti Haibara."

CONAN! APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?" Genta mulai meneriaki Conan. Conan hanya tersenyum membuat Genta semakin geram, "Hei! Apa yang kau tertawakan Conan? Apa kau mau aku keluarkan dari klub sepak bola?"

"Genta, kudengar dari pelatih aku sekarang dipindahkan ke posisi penyerang utama (aku bingung posisinya). Jadi mustahil bagimu untuk mengeluarkanku saat ini."

Genta yang baru mendengar hal itu dengan cepat berlari menjenguk pelatih lalu menanyakannya. Sementara itu Conan berjalan kembali menyusuri jalan yang ramai. Senyum pun kini kembali hilang dari wajahnya. Conan kembali terlihat cemas. Ia tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Selama belajar ada sesuatu mengganjal dipikirannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Tanpa sadar ternyata Conan sudah ada di rumah sakit. Karena sudah terlanjur datang maka ia akan menjenguk profesor. Semoga saja saat ini keadaan profesor baik-baik saja.

"Conan?"

"akh, Haibara?"

"kenapa kamu kemari?" Ai bertanya bingung.

"aku hanya ingin menjenguk profesor" Conan bicara lesu.

"kalau begitu jenguk saja dia dikamarnya" Ai terus berjalan melewati Conan lalu membuka pintu keluar. Hal tersebut membuat Conan heran. Kenapa dengan Ai?

Conan siap membuka pintu kamar ruangan profesor. Tangannya terasa kesemutan, sehingga pintu terbuka dengan lambat. Dilihatnya seseorang bertubuh gemuk sedang terbaring dikasur.

'profesor, apa kau mendengarku?' tanya Conan dalam hati. Ia tau meski ditanya langsung pada profesor, profesor tetap tak akan menjawab. Ia tertunduk memandang lantai rumah sakit.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan sesosok gadis kecil yang tengah membawa sekeranjang buah dan nasi untuk makan.

"Haibara, itu untuk siapa?"

"Profesor tadi sudah bangun namun ia tidur lagi, aku membelikan ini untuknya. Nanti kalau dia bangun lagi-"

"Kamu pasti telah menjaga profesor semalaman ya?"

"Apa maksdumu?" Ai yang kelelahan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

"Matamu lelah, aku bisa melihat itu. Profesor pasti kecewa melihatmu yang seperti itu"

"Aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Aku ingin profesor segera pulih"

Conan terdiam mendengar penuturan Ai. Dari nada suaranya Ai capek sekali, matanya menunjukkan kelelahan, pikirannya pasti juga tak bisa tenang. Bahkan Ai mungkin sudah tidak bisa berpikir jenius seperti biasanya.

"Ai!" suara itu terdengar tidak asing bagi Conan, itu Ran.

"Lho, kok Conan ada disini juga?" Ran bertanya heran, ia melirik pada Ai kemudian melihat ke arah profesor.

Di belakang Ran ada Kogoro dan Eisuke berjalan sambil membawa makanan dan minuman. Ai hanya berdiri di pojokan kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Disekolah. Istirahat 1

"Mitsuhiko apa kau punya saran untuk menghibur Ai yang sedang sedih?"

"Wah apa ya?"

Conan belum tersenyum dari tadi. Kata Ai profesor sudah sadar namun tidur lagi. Namun bagi Conan ujian yang terberat adalah saat profesor akan tidur lagi.

"Begini saja Conan, coba kau berikan apa yang dia mau!" jawab Mitsuhiko girang.

"Memangnya apa yang dia mau?"

"Kamu ini kan pacarnya masa' gak tau"

"Kami belum pacaran Mitsuhiko."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau ingat-ingat apa yang diinginkan Ai. Mugkin saja yang diinginkan Ai sudah pernah diucapkannya"

"Hmmm, kalau tidak salah. . . . . ."

"Kalau tidak salah apa Conan?" Mitsuhiko geram mendengarnya.

"Eh" tiba-tiba raut wajah Conan berubah menjadi ceria disertai senyum berkembang diwajahnya "aku tau apa yang diinginkan Haibara"

Sepulang sekolah Conan dengan cepat pergi ketelepon umum. Kemudian ia menekan nomor dengan cepat. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan? Tak seorang pun tau (kecuali Author yang punya banyak rahasia ini).

Conan kemudian dengan cepat pergi menuju rumah sakit. Dengan langkah seribu ia memasuki kamar profesor. Memanggil nama Ai sehingga yang dipanggil dengan terkejut menoleh ke arah Conan.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Aku, akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu, Haibara" ucap Conan dengan tingkat PD super tinggi.

"Memangnya dengan cara apa kau akan mengabulkan permintaankku?"

Conan hanya tersenyum khas gayanya. Membuat Ai agak merinding. Benarkah ini Conan yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya? Bukan. Ini Conan yang sebenarnya, yang akan menunjukkan kebenaran pada semuanya. Dengan setengah bercanda Ai berkata

"Aku ingin profesor sembuh dan aku mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang mengerti diriku"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya" jawab Conan sambil tersenyum semakin lama senyuman itu semakin mengembang. Dan . . . .

BRAAKKKK!

"Apa ini kamar profesor Agasa?"

"Lho dokter Araide?" Ai heran kenapa dokter ini ada disini "bukannya dokter sekarang di Amerika?"

"Aku baru saja kembali ke sini kemarin dan tiba-tiba Conan memanggilku. Katanya akhh. Aku harus mengobati profesor"

Satu jam selama profesor diobati, Dokter Araide keluar dari kamar profesor di rawat. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Ai dan Conan menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan profesor?" tanya Ai.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tunggulah sekitar 1 jam lagi saat obatku mulai bereaksi"

"Terima kasih dokter" ucap Conan dengan nada gembira.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, ini memang tugasku sebagai dokter" Dokter Araide jadi tersipu "sudah dulu ya, ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Kabari aku kalau profesor sudah siuman ya"

"Iya dokter" jawab Conan sambil tersenyum puas. Akhirnya ia berhasil melakukan satu cara dengan baik. Diliriknya Ai yang masih melongo tak percaya, kemudian ia berkata pelan "Ai!"

"Akh, ada apa Conan?"

"Kita lihat keadaan profesor yuk!"

"Iya, baiklah"

Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan hati-hati. Takut profesor jadi terkejut. Satu jam telah berlalu. Detik-detik yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba. Terdengar kemudian jeritan gembira setelah kalimat ini berbunyi

"lho Conan dan Ai. Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"HORE! PROFESOR AKHIRNYA SADAR!" teriak Ai dengan wajah super ceria. Matanya yang sembab jadi sedikit tak terlihat jelas akibat terlalu senang.

"profesor aku senang kau sudah sadar kembali!" Conan menyapa ramah pada profesor yang masih bingung melihat Ai. Pasti banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan.

"tapi, kenapa? Aduh, aku kelihatannya agak lapar nih. Apa aku boleh makan dulu?" profesor mengalihkan pembicaraan karena tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi berisik.

"aku akan membelikan profesor buah. Tunggu ya profesor!" ucap Ai senang sambil berlari kecil menuju toko buah di seberang rumah sakit.

"Conan, kau bisa menemani Ai kan?" tanya profesor sambil menatap Conan dengan mata berbinar-binar (apa maksudnya nih?)

"aku mengerti profesor" Conan bicara tanpa menghapus senyum yang dari tadi terlihat di wajahnya. Dengan kaki yang tengah berlari kencang ia menyusul Ai di toko buah. Kemudian

"Ai. Apa saja yang kamu beli?" Conan berkata sambil menatap wajah Ai dengan gembira.

"hentikan omong kosongmu Conan. Kau lihat kan apa yang ku beli?"

"oh iya tadi aku bilang akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu kan?" Ai hanya mengangguk tak mengerti "tapi sepertinya kau meminta dua permintaan" Conan tersenyum licik. Ai akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Conan. Dengan segera Ai memeluk Conan membuat Conan jadi memerah semerah tomat.

"aku ingat permintaanku yang kedua 'aku ingin punya kekasih yang mengerti diriku'."

~TAMAT~

Yuhui! Tamat juga nih fic.

Dengan penuh pemikiran, karena sebelumnya si Author belum pernah coba-coba pacaran, akhirnya fic gaje ini dapat diselesaikan dengan _happy ending_. Semuanya. Karena aku ada UN aku akan beristirahat sejenak dari dunia yang udah bikin aku kalang kabut bikin cerita.

Buat:__

_**Divinne Oxalyth**__, Genta memang kejam, tapi kalau gak dibuat kejam begitu gak asyik dong! Udah tau kan siapa yang masuk rumah sakit?_

_**Airin Aizawa**__, ceritanya udah tamat nih. Gak bisa buat kamu penasaran lagi dengan cerita yang ini lagi. nanti aku buat cerita lain deh (kalau ada ide ^.^)_

_**Enji86**__, aduh, aku jadi merasa bersalah sama Genta gara-gara dia jadi kejam banget. (Genta: "WOY! Siapa yang kejam? Aku apa Author yang bikin fic ini?") Conan bukannya gak berguna (Conan: "posisiku lagi jelek nih"). Dichapter ini Conan udah berguna belum? Kalau belum emang udah kelewatan tuh Conan._

_**ADS 'Neesa Kudou'**__ , maaf kalau nanggung. Nih udah dilanjutin malah udah tamat._

Tolong dengan berakhirnya fic ini diminta kesediaannya sebesar-besarnya untuk REVIEW.

.

**REVIEW** please

/?

!


End file.
